Annoying Demons and Flower Petals
by illbeyourhimitsu
Summary: Meg was starting to get on Dean's nerves. It may or may not have to do with an angel.


Meg was starting to get on Dean's nerves.

He knew that he should be grateful for taking care of Cas while he and Sam had to leave him, and not attacking them after everything that had happened a few years ago between them.

If Dean thought about it, even though he hated to be considered her ally ('friend', as she had said, but that was too close for comfort for Dean), they really should thank the demon. There was that one time she helped them with the attack on Crowley, holding back the hellhounds, though Dean couldn't help remembering she only did that after realizing she couldn't leave her vessel.. And then there was the time she killed that demon Dean was about to get ganked by, and then staying with Cas when they had to leave him again, and letting them know he was awake, _and _bringing him back.

Though Sam had told him that she wasn't leaving Cas because the angel was willing to protect her.

But even with everything Dean hated to admit that they owed her, he still couldn't stand her. Especially right now. They were in Rufus's cabin, secluded from the big bad such as the leviathan. For now. Dean was sitting at the small table they had, looking over the Word of God Kevin had written out for them, nursing a now-warm beer. Both he and Sam had read it over and over, but there really wasn't much else to do.

He _was_ reading, but Cas was somewhat of a distraction.. What, with the impossibly blue eyes, that innocent smile that wasn't so rare anymore, and, well, _Cas. _Dean couldn't help it. Every move the fallen angel made was fascinating.

At the moment, Cas was holding a few flowers close to his chest, and muttering something under his breath. Meg was watching him like he was the prey, and she was the predator. In a sexual sort of way.

Dean's grip tightened on his beer every time she inched a little closer to him on the couch and Cas didn't even notice. He momentarily pondered if it was like that all the time: Meg trying to make a move on him, and Cas being entirely oblivious. The anger flooded back as Meg placed a hand on Cas's forearm, fingers curling around, reminding Dean of a snake.

"Whatcha doin' there, Cas?' She crooned, Cas slowly looking up at her.

"I am doing a common human custom." He replied, a very focused look on his face.

"Oh?" Meg drawled, "And what's that?" She leaned into him, far into Cas's personal space. Was Cas just completely unaware of any personal space, regarding himself or otherwise? It sure seemed like it. Dean wasn't sure he liked the way Meg was looking at Cas like he was some kind of tasty morsel.

"I belie-"

Dean cut Cas off before he could say anymore.

"Do you have to do that?" He barked, standing abruptly.

Both Cas and Meg's heads swivelled to look at him, but Meg was the one to voice her confusion, "Do what?" She said, shaking her head.

"That!" Dean gestured at Meg's hand wrapped around Cas's arm.

Meg cocked her head to the side, "What, enjoy my company?" She said in that soft, yet condescending way.

Dean's lip twitched.

"You're an inch away from molesting an angel!'

Meg scoffed, "One," She began, "Does Cas here even count as an angel anymore?" Cas tilted his head at this, but curious rather than offended, "And two, he is my angel. I think I can do what I like with him." She finished with a smirk, and turned to focus her attention back on Cas, as if that ended the discussion. It really didn't.

"_Your _angel?" Dean all but yelled, gritting his teeth, "Since when does Castiel belong to you?" He used Cas's full name for once, trying to remind Meg that he was a freaking angel of the freaking Lord, who was still pretty powerful, and shouldn't be degraded by some sort of object. Cas didn't belong to anyone.

"Oh, let's see, Dean-o, maybe the time we kissed," She smiled at him like she knew it bothered him, which it did, and not for the reason it should, "Or maybe it was the time you left him with with, in my care. You practically gave him to me gift-wrapped."

Dean's heart sank at that, forming a pit at the bottom of his stomach.

He couldn't deny that he had left Cas when he was probably needed by him most, but he had world-saving to do. Out of him Meg, Meg had been the better option then.

But goddamnit, Dean hated the way Meg claimed Cas as hers.

"He is not yours, okay, Meg?" He nearly growled. His nails cut into his skin as he clenched his fingers into a fist.

Meg pursed her lips and smirked once more, as if she knew some fantastic secret. And it only pissed Dean off more.

"So, is that it, Dean, you want Cas to be yours?"

"What?! No!"

"Then what's your problem?" Meg asked, shaking her head in disbelief.

"If you forgot, Cas is an angel!"

"Are you deaf or just bran dead?"

"I think you're the one who's brain dead! No matter what's happened, Cas in an angel!" Dean spat out, "And he is _not yours._ Or anybody's!"

Meg stood up and walked over to him, and although she was near a head smaller than him, she was damned intimidating.

Dean was bristling with anger. He just didn't get it. Why was Meg so adamant about having Cas as hers? It was irritating how much this pissed Dean off. Maybe it was because Meg was a demon. Cas deserved better.

"Listen, Dean-o, I really-"

"He is not yours! End of story!"

That was how the yelling began. Within a second it was an all out scream match; the both of them waving their hands around in the air and their mouths never taking a single break from shouting their heads off.

"Wait!" Dean held up a finger to halt Meg's side of the argument, "Did you hear that?"

Meg turned around, and sure enough, Cas was gone.

"He doesn't like conflict." Meg drawled, "Great. Now one of us is going to have to find him." She sighed, making her way to the door.

"Come on, he couldn't have gone too far."

Dean followed her outside, pinching the bridge of his nose in exasperation. Meg made a gesture of 'you go that way, I'll go this way", to which Dean nodded, going the direction of which Meg began to head into.

"Cas!" He yelled out, keeping an eye out for the fallen angel, though weary of what else could be lurking in the bleak forest. It was the type of place normal people would stear clear of, as it was foggy 99% of the time, and there were hundreds of trees scattered across the land, reminding Dean of thin bones. He hoped to find Cas quickly. This wasn't exactly a sanctuary, and personally, he wanted to be the one that found Cas.

"Cas!" He yelled, a little louder this time.

* * *

When half an hour had passed, he called Meg on his mobile.

"Have you found him yet?" He said the second she picked up the phone.

"If I had, we wouldn't be wandering around aimlessly, now would be?"

Dean scowled in response, hitting the 'end call' button promptly. Where the hell was Cas?

Dean would've completely missed Cas's hiding spot if it weren't for the ring of flower petals around the tree. It had been almost an hour since their search began, and Dean was quickly losing his patience.

He circled the tree before looking up and spotting the tan coat hanging over one of the branches, about three quarters of the way up the tree.

"Cas?" He called out.

Cas leaned over the branch, making Dean worry for Cas's safety. He looked certain to fall down and break a couple of bones.

"Yes, Dean?"

"Come down from there, would you?"

"You've ended your fight with Meg?"

Dean shrugged, "I guess."

Within the next second, Cas disappeared from the place on the branch and Dean turned around to see Cas standing behind him, his white shirt and pants covered with loose flower petals and petal smudges.

Dean raised a finger to gesture at Cas's shirt, "What's with all the, uh, flowers, Cas?"

"I told Meg earlier. I was doing a humon custom."

Dean shifted his posture, "Which is…?"

"What was the name…Oh, yes, 'Loves me – loves me not'."

"And why were you playing that girl's game?"

"I wanted to find out if someone loved me without asking them myself." Cas beamed.

"You know those games don't actually work, right, Cas?"

'They don't? That is…quite unfortunate." Cas looked down at his shirt, shaking off the petals. If Dean didn't know better, he would say Cas almost appeared…nervous.

Dean cleared his throat, "So…who is it?" Cas looked up at him, confused, "Who is it you wanna know if they love you or not?"

Cas fidgeted with his hands, turning his fingers back and forth to inspect them intently.

"Dean Winchester."

"Me?"

"If you love someone, you wish for that person to also love you?"

"Oh."

Cas smiled, and reached forward to wrap his arms around Dean's torso, burying his head in Dean's chest.

"_Oh._"

Looks like Meg wasn't going to be a problem after all, Dean thought, putting his arms around Cas's neck.

* * *

**A/N: I don't even know what this is.  
If anyone liked it, then yay.**


End file.
